fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Helen Faison
Insights Media Faison among 6 feted by Rendells for inspiring lives http://www.pittsburghlive.com/x/pittsburghtrib/news/cityregion/s_613261.html :By Craig Smith, TRIBUNE-REVIEW, February 25, 2009 Sonya Toler was nervous about moving from a Pittsburgh Catholic school to the city's public school system. Her homeroom class at Schenley High School was larger than her entire graduating class at Immaculate Heart of Mary Catholic School in Polish Hill. "I was scared of the experience I was going to have in public schools," said Toler, who was named by Gov. Ed Rendell in 2006 to be executive director of the Governor's Advisory Commission on African American Affairs. Her fears were set aside by Helen S. Faison, then assistant superintendent of schools, who visited the freshman class on its first day. "Here was a black woman in a business suit. ... She set the bar. She said she expected us to do well with our grades and reminded us that we not only represent our families but the school," Toler said. "I said, 'Wow, I'm not going to let that woman down.' " Faison is one of six black Pennsylvanians to be honored today by Rendell and first lady Marjorie O. Rendell, a federal appeals judge, during a luncheon at the Governor's Residence. "These are all individuals whose life's work inspires people to serve a cause greater than their own self-interest," Rendell said in a statement. Faison was a trailblazer during her 48 years in category:education. In 1960, she was named the first black counselor in the Pittsburgh Public Schools and became the first female principal when she took over at Fifth Avenue High School in 1968. She was named assistant superintendent in 1970 and became the first female deputy superintendent in 1983. She served as interim superintendent for about a year from 1999-2000 and became the founding director of the Pittsburgh Teachers Institute in 1999. Faison shaped and changed the lives of countless students, teachers and parents, but says, "It's minuscule compared to what some people do." When state Rep. Joseph Preston Jr., an East Liberty Democrat, skipped a day of school as a 10th-grader, he had to face Faison. "She is a strong disciplinarian, but a very compassionate person," said Preston, who has known Faison for 51 years. She commands respect wherever she goes, he said. "When she walks in a room, you can't help but sit up straight." The luncheon is coordinated by the commission Toler heads. She said Rendell was pleased to include Faison among this year's honorees. "He's thrilled, and I am ever so thrilled that I can play a small part in honoring her," Toler said. Other honorees are the Rev. Anthony Floyd Sr., president of the Philadelphia Council of Clergy Inc.; Larry Meredith, director of personnel, Erie County; Elder David Screven, pastor of Emanuel Church of God in Christ and past president of the Interdenominational Ministers' Conference of Greater Harrisburg; J.D. Watson, commander of the Wilkes-Barre chapter of the National Association of Black Veterans; and state Rep. Louise Williams Bishop, D-Philadelphia. Faison,Helen